In the related art, an ink jet printer is known which includes an ink jet head, transport means which transports a recording medium, and a transport path along which the recording medium is transported. The transport path of the ink jet printer includes a front guiding plate that is configured from a single plate made of aluminum (for example, refer to PTL 1).